Frozen
by Cheerfuly-Brooding
Summary: You would do anything for fifteen minutes of fame. Wouldn't you? Maybe that's not the case...


Rachel had always wanted her name in lights. She just never imagined it would have happened this way. If you had a great body (regardless of whether you paid for it or not) what was the reason of hiding it underneath clothes? She did have a great body. But even as she stood in front of the camera, ready to drop her white plush robe, she was having second thoughts about her career path. Taking in a deep breath, she untied the knot in the belt and gave her co-star a wink. She just needed to quit thinking about what those people back from Tree Hill thought of her, and get on with her life. She was hot beyond all belief, and she had been hired to star in this piece. The director had sought her out for her skills, and talent in her field. She had a reason to be confident.

She was being paid twice the normal amount, which meant she would be living well for a while. No blowing her money on pointless things this time. She was going to save it. Yeah. She was going to make sure that when she couldn't be an...actress any more that she would be well taken care of. Especially if she had children with someone one day, and of course she planned on this one day. Just not anywhere in her near future. She couldn't claim her fame if she was pregnant. Now could she? No, she couldn't. Which was why she was careful about her activities.

She just had to keep her head held high and think that she'd be famous because of everything that she was doing today. Some day, people would recognize her out on the streets, and call out her name. She'd be known all over the world. She'd be in the public eye. She'd be on magazine covers, and almost every man in the world would know her face. All she had to do was untie the knot in her robe, and get on with this scene.

But for some reason she just couldn't do it… There were a million thoughts that were so jumbled together in her head it was impossible to tell where one ended and another began. Why couldn't she just drop her guard, and get on with what she was being paid to do? What felt so wrong about this? What had changed to make her feel so…wrong? How was this even possible? She'd done so many things so much worse than this that not being able to go through with this one simple task was really an insult to her self. She knew she could do this. Yet, her hands were frozen, and she was still. The world around her seemed frozen. Until a voice brought it back to life, that is.

"Ms. Gattina, do you need a minute before we start filming?" Asked the director. Rachel turned her head to look over her shoulder, back at Charles, the director, and Alec, the cameraman.

"No, Charles. I'm fine. I just got too deep into my thoughts." Replied the red haired beauty, as she smiled at the two of the three men in the room. She looked back at her fellow actor, a man she'd known since high school. One she'd wanted to be with since high school, but had never gotten the chance too. He was obviously going through a rough time with Haley, his now ex-wife. Nathan Scott…The brown haired, blue eyed absolutely gorgeous man that she'd always wanted. Even now when he was so close, Rachel seemed to not want a thing to do with him. What was going on with her? Why couldn't she just take what she wanted, and do what she needed to do?

"Rachel, please continue." Charles urged the girl. Rachel took in a breath, and then untied the robe, shrugging out of it one fluid motion. She stepped forward, her bare body glowing in the gentle ambient light of the room. She was soon walking to the couch where Nathan sat, and sitting next to him, her body in perfect view of the camera. She leaned over him, her hand pressing against his chest as their lips came closer together. She stopped only a bare centimeter away from Nathan's lips. His scent was dizzying and again, Rachel froze.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." She whispered to Nathan before kissing him gingerly, and slipping back into her robe. She left the room, and put her own clothes back on. She had to leave this place. The sooner she got away from this the sooner she could find a real way to achieve her dream.

After all, who wanted to be a porn star?


End file.
